de una visita al medico
by Lady Imagination
Summary: como Neji y Sakura se enamoraron con tan solo haberse conocido en una consulta al medico, es un regalo para Adi-chan que cumplio años este domingo. dejen reviews


Este fic se lo dedico a Adi-chan por que cumplió este domingo, solo que por falta de tiempo de mi parte apenas lo subo. Adi-chan, espero que te la hayas pasado bien este domingo.

-hola-diálogos de los personajes

-"_hola"_-pensamientos de los personajes

(Interrupciones mías)

**De una visita al medico**

**Neji's POV**

Maldito lee, me obliga a ir al medico y no tengo nada, mi salud esta intacta, pero el muy idiota se preocupo por mi baja presión de unos días, claro, Tenten lo apoyo y ahora vamos los tres a que me revise el medico, no habíamos podido ir antes por el trabajo, Maito es muy raro.

-lee, ya te dije que mi salud esta perfectamente bien, no tengo que ir al medico-le volví a repetir, ya llevaba todo el día diciéndole lo mismo.

-pero Neji-san, puede ser algo grave, es mejor prevenir que lamentar-me contesto Lee sin quitar los ojos del camino.

-lee tiene razón, además, hoy no tienes nada de trabajo que hacer-me dijo Tenten.

-esta bien, pero de regreso yo conduzco-digo.

-no, no vas a conducir, no quiero arriesgarme a que choques y…-lo interrumpió Tenten.

-Neji conducirá de vuelta lee, después de todo, es su auto-me defendió Tenten.

-bueno…... ¡Miren! ahí esta el hospital, dicen que sus doctores son los mejores-dijo Lee

-hmp-dije, la verdad, no me importaba, solo quería terminar con esto de una vez.

**Fin Neji's POV**

Lee se estaciono enfrente del edificio, los tres bajaron del auto y entraron al hospital, ahí, la recepcionista los atendió.

-¿a quien desean ver?-Pregunto la recepcionista

-a la doctora Haruno-dijo Tenten

-¿Quién es el enfermo?-pregunto la peli-azul recepcionista

-según lee, yo, Hinata-dijo Neji

-oh, bueno, Sakura-sama eta desocupada, posiblemente te atenderá en seguida-dijo la oji-perla tomando el teléfono.

_Conversación_

-¿bueno?-dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea

**-Sakura-sama, ha llegado un nuevo paciente, ¿esta desocupada?-**

**-**si, hazlo pasar, y Hinata, Naruto me llamo y me dijo que vendría por ti para comer-

**-e-esta b-b-bien-dijo la peli-azul antes de colgar el teléfono.**

_Fin conversación _

-Sakura-sama esta desocupada, por aquí Neji-san, ustedes pueden esperar aquí-dijo Hinata yéndose unto con Neji

-"¡_waaaa! ¡Estaré a solas con mi querido Rock Lee, oh Kami-sama, que algo pase, algo bueno!-_pensó Tenten con entusiasmo y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-aquí es el despacho de Sakura-sama-la oji-perla toco la puerta y se escucho un 'pase' de adentro y Neji entro.

-bueno, tu debes ser Hyuga Neji, primo de Hinata-chan, cuéntame de tu salud, cuales son tus molestias-dijo la peli-rosa

-pues solamente que hace unos días tuve muy baja la presión, pero solo es por que he tenido mucho trabajo-contesto el oji-perla

-mmm… Eso es muy común, y lo único que te recomiendo es que descanses y tomes unas buenas vitaminas, y por supuesto, aliméntate bien, para que tengas en…-fue interrumpida por el teléfono, la peli-rosa no contesto así que se oyó un mensaje (esos que se dan después del ¡pip!)

-Sakura-chan, soy yo, Naruto, solo quería decirte que le digas a Hinata-chan que voy a llevarla a cenar esta noche para que se aliste, y el teme dice que si quieres salir con él, por cierto, mándale mis saludos a la vieja, a Shizune y a ero-sennin, y un favor, en tu escritorio deje muchos ramen's instantáneos, por favor, dámelos, que me hacen falta, ya baje un kilo, y creo que se me olvida algo…. ¡ah! Si, por favoooor, dile a la vieja que me deje entrar en el hospital, que ya no volveré a entrar en la sala de partos ¡jamás! Que no me gusto la vista, tengo pesadillas por ese incidente; Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no contestaste el teléfono? ¿Qué estas haciendo? Y una cosa más, ¿me llevarías al lugar donde bebes sake? Es que aposte con el teme que lograría sacarte información, y que mejor manera que dejándote ebria, aunque solo debo esperar al ultimo domingo de cada mes ¿verdad? Jejeje, etto… ¿te acuerdas que día especial es? ¡Es el cumpleaños de kiba y akamaru! Dice que hará fiesta, pero no lo se aun muy bien aun, etto, etto, el teme me volvió a decir que te pregunte que si quieres salir con el, ¿si o no? ¡Contéstame! Que mamá vino de visita y me regañara si ve que solo te estoy dejando un mensaje, ya ves como es, cuando llego mi casa estaba algo desordenada y me grito, bueno, como veo que no me contestaras mejor cuelgo, que solo estoy gastando mi saliva, ¿y para que? Solo para que tú te estés burlando de mí por tanta palabrería que digo, eres mala, ¿Cómo puedes ser mi mejor amiga si eres mala conmigo? Recuerdo mi anterior cumpleaños que me dejaste encerrado en el armario, ¡no disfrute mi fiesta! Y hasta creo que Hinata-chan se enojo conmigo por que le dije que bailaría con ella, ¿Por qué me encerraste?... ¡ah! ya recuerdo, te tire a la piscina enfrente de todos, lo siento, ¡AHHHHH! M-mamá, estoy hablando con Sakura-chan, dile a papá que limpie la cocina, y tu ayúdale que es platica cerrada, no queremos que oigas, ¿verdad teme? ¿Qué estoy diciéndole lo que le dije a mamá a Sakura-chan? ¿Y que repetí lo que dijiste? ¿Qué aun lo estoy haciendo? ¡El idiota eres tu teme! ¡Teme! ¡Teme! ¡Teme! ¡Teme al infinito y te callas por que digo!, bueno Sakura-chan, ya voy a colgar, que el teme ya se fue a mi ¿habitación? ¡EH! ¡TEME, DEJA ESO, SON MIS COSAS NO LAS LANCES POR LA VENTANA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-el rubio colgó

-¿Por qué le sigo hablando a Naruto?-dijo la peli-rosa

-es muy idiota-dijo el oji-perla

-¿lo conoces?-pregunta la oji-jade

-si, es el novio de Hinata, es muy molesto-contesto el castaño

-lo se, bueno, eso es todo Hyuga-san, pero si vuelves a tener baja la presión solo descansa un rato, que mucho trabajo puede ser demasiado agotador, yo, por ejemplo, siempre tomo descansos por que a veces hay cirugías imprevistas que duran mas de doce horas seguidas, o partos y esas cosas, recuerdo cuando Naruto se metió en una sala cuando una señora estaba por dar a luz, el muy imbécil vomito en los pies de Tsunade-sama, la cual le prohibió volver a entrar al hospital, solo puede entrar hasta recepción, donde esta Hinata-dijo la oji-jade

-eso explica por que Naruto estuvo deprimido unos días y no quería ir al hospital-dijo Neji

-si, el hospital estuvo muy pacifico esos días-dijo Sakura

-bueno, me tengo que ir Haruno-san, mis amigos me han de estar esperando-dijo él

-si, y por favor, dime Sakura-

-por favor, dime Neji-

-esta bien, ya puedes retirarte, te acompaño-ambos se fueron hacia recepción

-Hinata, Naruto volvió a llamar-dijo Sakura

-s-si-contesto Hinata con un rubor en las mejillas-N-Neji-san, Lee-san y Tenten-san se fueron hace rato, dijeron que te fueras solo-

-esta bien-dijo el oji-perla-"_me traen hasta acá y se van sin mi"-_pensó antes de irse

-Hina-chan, creo que me gusta tu primo-dijo Sakura con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-no tiene nada de malo, el es soltero-dijo la peli-azul sonriendo

-cambiando de tema, ¿iras a la fiesta de Kiba?-

-si, ¿y tu?-

-claro que si, y más si hay sake-dijo la peli-rosa

-bueno, mi turno ya termino, y el tuyo también, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-mmm…. ¿ir a comprar algo para usar en la fiesta?-pregunto la oji-jade

-esta bien, vamos-ambas se subieron al coche de la peli-rosa-pero ¿y Naruto?-

-Naruto nada, si viene por ti, pues que se quede, Tsunade lo echara de aquí de todas formas-

-tienes razón, vamos-dijo la oji-perla

Las dos se fueron con rumbo al centro comercial, al llegar, bajaron del auto y se adentraron al lugar, visitaron muchas tiendas, hasta que ambas encontraron algo que les gusto, Hinata compro una mini-falda de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes color celeste oscuro pegada al cuerpo, u una torerita de mezclilla al mismo color que la falda, unas zapatillas con un poco de tacón color plateadas. Sakura compro un vestido color rojo, le llegaba quince centímetros arriba de la rodilla, era strapless (aquí un link: . espero les sirva) y unas zapatillas negras con un poco de tacón.

Sakura dejo a Hinata en su casa y luego se fue a la suya para poder arreglarse. Al llegar, Sakura se fue a la ducha y se baño, salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, se vistió y se peino, y al ultimo se maquillo un poco, vio la hora, faltaban quince minutos para que la fiesta de Kiba empezara, así que e subió al auto y se fue directo a la fiesta de Kiba. Al llegar, vio que ya había personas en la casa Inuzuka, así que mejor entro para saludar, cuando entro, vio que Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata ya estaban ahí, pero no supo quienes mas ya habían llegado por que Naruto se le acerco bombardeándola de preguntas.

-¿Recibiste mi llamada? ¿Por qué no contestaste? ¿Saldrás en una cita con el teme? ¿Quieres saber que le hice al teme por tirar mis cosas por la ventana?...-fue interrumpido

-si, recibí tu llamada, no conteste por que no quise, no, no saldré en una cita con Sasuke, y no me importa saber que le hiciste a Sasuke-termino de decir la peli-rosa

-oh, esta bien, acá esta el sake Sakura-chan, sígueme-dijo Naruto guiándola hacia el sake

La fiesta transcurrió normal, Naruto haciendo loqueras, Sasuke insultándolo, Hinata ruborizada por algún piropo del rubio, Sakura tomando, y todos haciendo lo que normalmente hacen en una fiesta, muchos estaban bailando, otros charlando, otros haciendo loqueras, etc.

-hola Sakura-saludo un oji-perla

-h-hola N-Neji-saludo la peli-rosa

-así que si era verdad que tomas-dijo viendo la botella de sake

-s-si, pero solo en las fiestas-dijo ella

Ambos se quedaron charlando sobre cosas triviales, el trabajo, los amigos, la familia, hasta se quedaron un rato hablando sobre Naruto, claro, insultándolo, principalmente.

OoOoOoOo

-Hinata-chan, hay que decirle a Kiba que ponga canciones lentas para bailar ¿no crees?-la oji-perla asintió-bueno, ahora vengo-

El rubio pidió el favor al castaño, el cual accedió con la condición de que no hiciera mas locuras, pues el rubio había quebrado ya varias botellas de no se que.

-listo Hinata, vamos a bailar-ambos fueron a donde todos bailaban, Naruto la tomo de la cintura y ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, ambos empezaron a bailar lentamente.

OoOoOoOo

-¿Sakura, bailas?-pregunto

-¿eh? s-si, c-claro-Neji la tomo de la mano con delicadeza y la condujo hacia donde todos bailaban, Neji la tomo de la cintura, cosa que hizo ruborizar a Sakura, ella rodeo su cuello con u brazos y empezaron a bailar, disfrutando la cercanía que había entre ambos, lentamente, fueron acercando sus rostros, cuando centímetros separaban sus labios, cerraron los ojos, disfrutando el momento, y después fundieron sus labios en un beso lleno de cariño, ternura y amor, el beso duro hasta que la canción termino se separaron con la respiración agitada, salieron del lugar donde las personas bailaban, y se fueron a un lugar mas alegado y callado para poder estar en paz, y pensar que se conocieron de solo una visita al medico. Tal vez su relación se profundizara en un futuro no muy lejano.

**Notas finales:**

Listo, lo termine, espero que a Adi-chan le haya gustado.

P.D. Adi-chan, siento haber tardado, pero es que estuve algo ocupada, hoy, 7 de julio, es el cumpleaños de mi querido Kiba-kun y de Akamaru me decidí a acabarlo.

_¿reviews? Por favor, deja uno._


End file.
